Too Late
by Sheinfan
Summary: My certain OC, named hikari, is not liked by anyone in the shinsei inazuma japan. Hakuryuu is the only one who understands e what happens... (It's my first time) WARNING:- ALL CHARACTERS ARE OOC! AND I AM RE POSTING ALL THE CHAPTERS AND CHANGING THE SCRIPT FORMAT TO A NORMAL STORY FORMAT.
1. Chapter 2

me:- shinsei inazuma japan is a bit different cause-

1) hakuryuu from resistance japan is in shinsei inazuma japan in my story.

2) there are no aliens. After the preliminaries, they directly go to the world competition.

3) aoyama hikari is my oc

THE STORY STARTS FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER!

bye...


	2. The fateful encounter

TOO LATE!

CHAPTER 1

* * *

**disclaimer(****_yukimura) :- miyukie does not own inazuma eleven,or it's characters, it all belongs ti level-5. I only own this fic and my oc._**

**_Burn:- it's taking too loooonnnngggg..._**

**_miyukie:- shut it! I am doing it fanfiction style!_**

**_fei:- That's right !_**

**_burn:-how did you get here bunny?,aren't you from the future?_**

**_fei:- first, I M NOT BUNNY! Second, I TIME JUMPED GET IT ! TULIP-HEAD!_**

**_miyukie:- who knew people from the future also think that burn's hair, looks like a tulip and not like a flame._**

**_burn:- shut up bunny!_**

**_fei:- who are you calling bunny? Tulip!_**

**_burn:- what did you say!?_**

**_fei:- tulip! get it TULIP!_**

**_both:- grrrrrr..._**

**_fubuki:- calm down please..!_**

**_both:- NO! *starts fighting again*_**

**_fubuki:- fei is turning into gazelle , for some reason._**

**_miyukie:- I see, this is going some where else. Sooo on with the fic!_**

* * *

In the scorching sun of the sunny day with hot rays which hit Inazuma town, there can be seen a bunch of people practicing soccer in the river bank. Coincidentally, those people are the ones who represent their land of the rising sun; Japan.

"PASS THE BALL TSURUGI!" A brunette with the name of Matsukaze Tenma AKA the captain of the team commanded to his pale friend.

The said person AKA Tsurugi Kyousuke got blocked by a pink-haired female middle fielder and turned his glance to his captain. "TENMA!" He called, "HERE!" He screamed as he passed the ball to Tenma.

"He passed the ball before I could ever steal it?" The previous pink-haired female which is known with the name of Nozaki Sakura mumbled. "I have to get better!" She encouraged herself.

And so, Sakura chased after Tenma and continue practicing. Meanwhile, on the other side of the field...

"Hakuryuu!" A boy with wavy brown hair called roughly from the far distance, "How many times do I have to tell you to cooperate with the team?!" He scolded with furrowed eye brows. Yup. He is none other than Shindou Takuto. He walked up towards another guy in front of him and kept nagging him as if there's no tomorrow. Hakuryuu, rolled his eyes as he listens to Shindou's 'yadda yadda yadda'.

While Shindou nagged about being cooperative with Hakuryuu, a girl with beautiful blue hair that is tied into a pony tail chuckled seeing their actions. "Looks like they're having fun." She muttered as her sapphire eyes glimmer. She then turn her back and walks away. The manager's team, AKA Aoi Sorano saw the girl walking away. "That girl..." Aoi looked back at the last traces of the mysterious girl, "She always comes and watch you guys..." She murmured quietly.

"She might be a spy..." Tenma whispered.

"Maybe..." Shindou replied.

Tsurugi shook his head in disagree, "She doesn't look like one though..."

"No. Girls like her are definitely a spy..." Aoi corrected.

"She is 98% a spy." A purple-haired defender claim as he pushes his glasses upwards. But a certain defender with orange spiked up hair said, "No, she is 99.9% a spy." he rubbed his chin. The two defenders are known with the name of Manabe and Minaho. They glared at each other.

"Pardon me, but are you telling me that my calculations are wrong?" Manabe grumbled.

"Why yes my dear Manabe-kun!" Minaho replied with quite a smirk which made Manabe to snigger in annoyance. Hakuryuu however, cut in between them and prevent them from deepening their argument.

"Stop fighting over a stupid girl, who might be a spy or not or what-so-ever. Don't waste your time, our second match is coming up; Need to practice." Said Hakuryuu.

Tenma nodded at Hakuryuu's speech, "Un! You're right!" He smiled. "Minna! Let's continue our practice!" He exclaimed so that the whole team can hear him.

"Haii~" Everyone answered in unison.

The next day on their break, the blue-haired girl came back to the river bank and kept watching every move that the team makes.

"T-That girl is here again..." A short female defender mumbled boldy as she stutter in her sentence.

"Yea..."

"Why aren't they practicing yet...?" The blue-haired girl said impatiently as she continues to wait for the team to practice.

Hikari's POV

Man, what's taking them so long to kick that ball? I'm dying and tired of waiting here! I can't believe this, they're the country's representatives and they don't even practice when a single person watches them?! Aah! I have to be patient... I sighed and continue on observing them until a hand touched my shoulder.

"AAAHH!" I shrieked and fell afterwards. I groaned from pain as I rub my head and that's when I saw a guy in front of me. A guy with white hair a blue pony tail behind his head.

He stared at me curiously, "Who are you?" He asked. "Tell me, are you a spy?"

"Spy?" I asked back quite confused. Why the heck would he think that I'm a spy?

Another guy then popped right beside the white-haired one. His hair is different though, his hair is brown and wavy. "So... Are you a stalker maybe?" He asked. Wow, what an offensive question.

"Stalker? no no... I just enjoy seeing you guys playing soccer, that's why I just come and sit and watch you guys." I explained. "Since I am not allowed to play, I mostly watch all of you play. Sorry..." I lowered my voice down.

"Eh? Why aren't you allowed to play? Soccer is for everyone!" A brunette grinned widely at me.

"I'm sorry, that's classified information! Oh look at the time, I have to go home. Bye!" I walked away with a little wave.

Normal POV.

"...weird..." Everyone except Hakuryuu mumbled in unison. But Hakuryuu didn't think of the same thing.

"She's pretty" Hakuryuu thought.

* * *

_**miyukie:- sorry for the small chapter. How was it?**_

_**burn, fei, fubuki:- small...**_

_**miyukie:- I KNOW THAT!**_

_**hikari:- what kinda story is this?**_

_**miyukie:- *creepy voice* your death...**_

_**hikari:- wierd..**_

_**miyukie:- bye guys! Review please.**_


	3. She is back!

TOO LATE!

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Night passed and morning rose as the sun shined through thick clouds. Shinsei Inazuma Japan gathered themselves at the river bank, as always. They stretched themselves as they get ready to have their morning practice. Then they had their morning jog around the field while Aoi prepares towels and bottle drinks. Time eventually passed, they are now taking a little break from their jog.

Tenma looked around the whole place, "That girl... She's not here."

"Well it's morning and people go to school you know!" Aoi giggled a bit as she gives Tenma a slight nudge on his arm.

"Y-Yea... You're right." Tenma scratched the back of his head from embarrassment.

Shindou's curiosity grew as he remembered the girl who kept coming and watched them practice. "Even so, what did she meant by not allowed to play...?" Shindou went deep into his thoughts as he tried to figure out who that girl is.

"Don't know..." Tsurugi shrugged as he wipe a sweat out of his face.

"We'll ask her when she comes..." Hakuryuu announced. "But for now, let's focus on our morning practice."

"Un!"

Time flew by. It's in the afternoon and they're having their evening practice even though it's not night time. And out of their surprise, the girl showed up again and sat on a bench. She had her eyes glued onto every player... But somehow, there are a few players that are missing.

"I think some of them are missing." She said as she scatters her eye balls to find the missing players. "Where are they...?" She asked herself.

"Uh... Excuse me." A voice popped out behind her. She then turned around and saw the captain of the team AKA Tenma.

"Yes?" The girl gave a small wave as she greets Tenma and a few others with a warm smile.

"Why are you here?"

"Huh?" She blinked, "I've told you before. I'm here to watch you guys." She answered plainly.

"I'm sorry to say this but could you please stop watching us all the time when we are practicing? It's... Quite disturbing." Shindou said coldly.

The girl teared up as she heard Shindou's long sentence. She didn't know that she was a bother to them. "O-Oh I see... W-Well I'm sorry to disturb you all! Sayonara!" She bed a farewell and ran away afterwards.

"Shindou, you shouldn't be so mean to her. You saw her face right? She started crying!" Hakuryuu growled a bit of anger at Shindou.

Shindou looked away, "I was just telling the truth. She's annoying..."

"You made her cry!"

"None of my bussiness..." Shindou shrugged as he started walking away, "Who cares anyway?"

I care... Hakuryuu frowned at his thoughts as he followed Shindou's foot steps back to the field.

A week passed and there is no sign of this somewhat-spy. She stopped coming and the team haven't seen her ever since Shindou talked to her which to a few concern.

"She's not here."

"Hakuryuu was right! You were to mean Shindou-san!" Tenma exclaim at his upperclassmen.

"I told you, it's none of my concern. At least she stopped coming." Shindou looked away as he sips a bit of water from his bottle drink.

"B-But..." Tenma whimpered.

"No buts! Now back to practice!"

Tenma looked down a bit as he got scolded by Shindou. "O-Okay..."

*insert line here*

Their coach, Kuroiwa came to the field. Along with his trustworthy manager Mizukawa Minori and a hooded girl. "Everyone. Gather around. I have an announcement to make." He said boldy so that the team can hear him. The team then gathered to the spot where Kuroiwa is standing.

"Everyone. This girl next to Minori here is our new manager. I'd like you to give a warm welcome to Aoyama Hikari. I'm sure you're all familiar with her." He announced as the hooded girl steps up and reveals her shimmering sapphire eyes and silky long blue hair.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi Aoyama Hikari desu! Yoroshikku onegaishimassu!" She greeted with a bow as her hair falls down from her shoulder.

There was a moment of silence...

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

_**Miyukie:- chapter over...**_

_**burn:-why am I not there?**_

_**Miyukie:- that's because it's in the future tulip- Baka!**_

_**burn:- yea...wait what!? Grrrrrr...**_

_**fubuki:- you forgot to do the disclaimer.**_

_**miyukie:- I don't need to do it every time.**_

_**fei:- that's right!**_

_**burn:- hi bunny!**_

_**fei:- *angry* hi tulip head!**_

_**both:- * started fighting***_

_**fubuki:- not again * facepalm*...**_

_**miyukie:- see ya guys! Review please!**_


	4. The shocking truth!

TOO LATE!

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Today I shall be joining you as a the team's manager." Hikari smiled as her blue hair sways to the right with a small smile on her face.

"WHHAAAAAAAAATTT?!" The team screamed in response as they jump backwards and away from Hikari.

"I hope we can all get along well. Let's all have a nice time and be friends!" She bowed once again.

The whole team looked at each other and sighed. "Okay..." The replied in unison. They bowed as well to know that they have manners and Kuroiwa kantoku dismissed them back to practice. It might be a weird start for Hikari but it can't be that bad right?

They continue practice as usual and Hikari got to experienced how it felt to be a manager. She prepared bottle drinks while Aoi set big piles of towel on the other side of the bench. It might seem weird but Aoi is keeping a somewhat distance between her and Hikari. Hikari noticed it but she decided to keep quite until practice is over.

Hikari's POV

So, this is what it feels to be a manager huh? You get to sit on a bench and watch them play. I don't feel any different. I do this all the time. It might be strange but I think Aoi is avoiding me and ignoring my presences. I don't know... It's just a feeling though...

I sighed and leaned back onto the bench. And that's when Hakuryuu came to me. It was to my surprise that Hakuryuu came straight forward to me.

"Hakuryuu-sama?" I called.

"Hikari... Mind me sitting beside you?" He asked and I gladly nodded in response. He then sat next beside me and I can hear a thump on my chest.

"What's wrong Hakuryuu-sama?" I tilted my head.

He raised an eye brow at me, "Hakuryuu-sama?"

"Ah, I use '-sama' on everyone you see!" I chimmed with a smile and Hakuryuu gave me a slight chuckle which somehow made me blush.

He smiled, "I see... So anyway, I want to ask you a question..."

"Ask away... I'm all ears!"

He sticked his eyes onto mine and asked curiously, "Tell me... What did you mean by you're not allowed to play?"

I flinched. I never thought that Hakuryuu would ask that question. That question seriously shocked me but I just replied with a smile. "I don't... Really want to talk about it... I'm sorry Hakuryuu-sama..." I tone dropped drastically as I keep on smiling. "It's nothing... You wouldn't want to know..." I added while looking down.

"Hikari I-"

"Hakuryuu!" A voice cutted Hakuryuu's sentence, "Come on! Let's get back to practicing!"

"A-Ah! Coming!" Hakuryuu exclaim as he leave me alone on the bench. I sighed and continue on watching them. I wonder, why did Hakuryuu ask that question?

Everyone seems to be busy practicing. I eventually spaced out and the time flew by. I didn't realize that the whole team is on the bench area so I flinched when I snapped out of my short day dream and quickly brought out the bottle drinks.

"Shindou-sama!" I called as Shindou turned his glance onto me, "Here's your drink Shindou-sama!" I smiled as I offer him a bottle drink. He didn't reply. He just snatched the bottle drink from me and looked away. I couldn't help but tear up. What have I ever done wrong? Am I really that annoying? I look down and faced the earth. I didn't want anyone to see my pathetic face. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder which shocked the heck out of me.

"Hikari..." I heard a familiar low yet warm voice called out behind my back, "Are you okay?"

I quickly fixed myself and wiped my tears away. I turned around and saw Hakuryuu with a quite worried face... Wow... "A-Ah, Hakuryuu-sama... I-It's nothing really..." I sniffed.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concerned.

I sniffed again, "I just... I know that you all dislike me..." I claim. "I don't want to cause trouble. I'm actually signing myself up as a manager because my mother is in a coma and ill in the hospital. I'm short on money so I decided to volunteer as a manager to earn the amount of money so that my mother can get better."

"H-Hikari... I didn't know..." Hakuryuu looked at me quite breath-taken.

"Don't worry, I'll leave once my mother is healthy. Then none of you can be annoyed by my presence." I forcefully pulled a smile onto my face. But I don't think that Hakuryuu took me seriously.

He slightly frowned at me, "You're... Lonely... Aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"You have no friends and always felt that you're being pressed down by others. I understand." He closed his eyes.

"W-What are you talking about Hakuryuu-sama?" I stutterly asked. But he just smiled and patted my head.

"I... Want to be your friend Hikari..." He smiled warmly at me. I can feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment so I just nodded in response.

"Thank you... Hakuryuu-sama..."

* * *

It has been two days since I joined Shinsei Inazuma Japan as a manager. And it turns out that literally no one likes me in the team. But... I felt a soft and warm connection between Hakuryuu. But if you think about it, I think that he's just playing around with me and didn't really took me as a friend. No one likes me... I just don't know why... What have I ever done wrong...

So today, I decided to stay in my room for the whole day. I don't want to disturb/bother/annoy any one so a stayed inside doing nothing. Today is a little cold, until the previous days it was sunny. It was getting really chilly.  
I hopped on my bed and slowly covered myself up with my hands hugging my frozen knees.

But then...

knock knock

A thump from my door filled the air and erased the silence from my room. "Huh! C-Come in!" I yelled slightly just so that whoever is knocking my door can hear me.

The door opened a swiftly to the right and revealed the person that I never expected to come. It was Hakuryuu. And he had a tray full of food in his hand.

"H-Hakuryuu-sama?" I asked just to make sure. I stuttered with eyes wide open. I never would think that he's come in this time around.

"Stop calling me Hakuryuu-sama! Just call me Hakuryuu!" He demanded with a slight blush on his face.

I smiled brightly with sparkling eyes, "HAII! HAKURYUU-SAMA!"

"What did I just tell you..." He facepalmed, "Well nevermind that."

"Why are you here?"

"Well," he sat next to me. "You haven't eat anything this morning nor this noon so I thought that I'd bring you some food." He explained.

"I don't want to eat!" I exclaim.

"EAT!" He commanded, "Or I won't be your friend anymore!" He threaten.

I sighed in the defeat, "Fine! I'll eat!" I pouted as I grab a food and munched it inside my mouth. And it's surprisingly good. "Oiishii~" I cooed happily as I nom the food inside. And Hakuryuu smiled in response.

I ate a few more food and swallowed afterwards. I drank water and my stomach is full. But I then somehow feel sad. "Why does everyone... Dislike me so much...?" I mumbled. And surprisingly, Hakuryuu heard me and patted my back.

"I... Don't know..." Hakuryuu's tone went down as he frown a bit.

"Is it... Because I'm forbid to play soccer by the government...?"

Hakuryuu's eyes widen, "WHAT?!"

I nodded and looked down. "Yea... The last time I played soccer was... Like... Years ago... 10 players got injured so badly and they stopped me from playing." I claimed with soulless eyes as I remember those awful memories. Oh how I regret them so badly.

"So that's what you meant by not allowed to play." Hakuryuu jawdropped slighty as he listens to my background.

I nodded once again, "Un...Please don't tell to anyone! If you do then they'd hate me more!" I begged as I tugged onto his jersey. I was so scared. I was so stupid to tell him my secret. "Don't tell anyone! If you do then I'll do anything you want i-in return!" I whimpered quietly.

All of the sudden, I got ambushed by a hug. A very big and... Warm hug... And that's when I realized that Hakuryuu was the one who's giving me this hug of comfort.

"H-H-Hakuryuu-sa-sa-samaaaa?!" I shrieked as a pink shadow crawled on my cheeks.

He patted my head and pulled me into a tighter hug. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, and I will always be there for you. Hikari..." He smiled as he strokes my hair softly. I am now at ease. His voice... His palm... His eyes... His warmth... Everything about him is being presented in front of me. He's so sweet.

"A-Arigatou... Hakuryuu-sama..." I fell into my tears as I hug him back. What... Is this... Strange feeling I'm having on my chest...?

* * *

_**miyukie:- chapter is over...**_

_**hikari:- *crying* no one likes me T~T**_

_**miyukie:- *sweatdrop*...**_

_**yukimura,fei,fubuki,burn:- we like you!**_

_**hikari:- thanks! *hugs them***_

_**their faces become blue...**_

_**yukimura,fei,fubuki,burn:- OXYGEN!**_

_**hikari:-*hugs tighter***_

_**yukimura,fei,fubuki,burn:- EVEN CARBON DIOXIDE IS FINE! We can't**_

_**Breath...**_

_**miyukie:-*bigger sweatdrop* bye guys! review please!**_


	5. Her best friend!

TOO LATE!

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Another day passed and Hikari and Hakuryuu became friends. Close friends. Sometimes Hakuryuu would hang out in her room and accompany her for an hour or so after practice. Of course, Hikari is quite happy. To have her second friend... Who was her first friend? That's something that you-readers- will have to find out yourselves in this chapter.

Even so, the team-minus Hakuryuu- haven't showed a single affection towards Hikari.

It is now in the afternoon, break should be around the corner. Hikari and Aoi is now preparing the usual clean towels and fresh-cold drinks. But as Hikari set the bottle drinks, Aoi interrupted her moment of working.

"Huh? Aoi-sama what's wrong?" Hikari asked innocently.

"What's wrong here is you..." She responded coldly.

Hikari's eyes widen, "W-What...? B-But I haven't even done anything wrong!" Hikari whimpered.

"Listen," Aoi started, "I'd like you to stop preparing those bottle drinks and let me do the rest!"

"B-But your job is to prepare the towels a-and mine is to prepare these bottle dri-"

"Just let me handle this!" Aoi hissed. "I want you to sit on the bench and stay still! I'm going to handle everything since you're just a burden to me..." She gave Hikari a glare.

"B-B-But-!"

"No buts! I'm going to be the one who'll be giving them the bottle drinks so you can just shut your mouth and be a good girl for a change!" She growled roughly which made Hikari flinched.

Hikari looked down while biting her bottom lip, trying to hold her tears back from falling. "O-Okay..."

So in the end, Hikari gave up and let Aoi handle things. Break started and Hikari just sat there on the bench doing nothing but watching Aoi giving the team the bottles that SHE prepared.

"I guess... It's better if she does it..." Hikari mumbled to herself, followed by a sigh in the end of her sentence.

Finally, practice is over. Everyone gone back to their room doing who-knows-what. Except for Hikari. She went out to the streets, running happily through the wind. She had anticipating eyes and a smile stuck on her face. Her feet lead her to the park and that's when she saw a little kitten sleeping beside the park's fountain.

"Nora!" Hikari shouted at the tiny kitten. This kitten then woke up and quickly ran to Hikari.

"Mew mew! (Hi!)" The kitten which is known with the name Nora greeted. And surprisingly, Hikari understands everything that this little kitten says.

Hikari stroked the back of Nora's ear, "Hi kitty! How are you?" She smiled big at her little friend.

"Meow! (I'm fine!)" Nora mewed happily in response. She purred and stroked Hikari's legs softly with her head to earn more strokes. But then Nora noticed that there's a strange sad aura around Hikari. "Mew mew mew? (Are you sad?)" The tiny kitten tilted her head.

Hikari smiled, "I... Am kinda sad..." She claimed. Nora's tail went down to signal that she is concerned about Hikari.

"Meow mew mew mew (please don't be sad). Nyaa nyaa mew meow nyaa! (I don't like seeing you sad!)" Nora purred with a low tone.

"At least you care about me..." Hikari smiled as she rubs Nora's stomach. Nora 'nyaa'ed and turned herself over cutely which made Hikari went in awe. "Aww~" Hikari chimmed as she puts Nora on her lap. "You know, you are my best friend." She smiled as she stroke Nora's soft fur.

"Meow? (Really?)"

Hikari nodded, "Yup! Really!" She exclaim. But just before Hikari could say another word, a voice budged in.

"Hikaaaariiiii!" The familiar voice shouted, "Ooooiiiiii! Hiiiikaaaaariiiiiiii!"

Hikari turned her head to her right and she saw a running figure which turns out to be... "Hakuryuu-sama?"

Hakuryuu panted hard and he finally reached Hikari's spot. "H... Hikari... What are you doing here...? I've been searching all over for you!" He exclaimed as his sweats started dripping down from his chin.

"I came here to see my best friend!" Hikari grinned widely.

"Best friend...?"

"This is Nora!" Hikari introduced Nora while lifting Nora's body.

"UWAAAAAH!" Hakuryuu flinched in surprise, "Oh... It's just a cat..." He sighed in relief.

"Hehe!" Hikari giggled, "Hakuryuu, this is Nora. And Nora, this is Hakuryuu." She introduced her fellow friends.

"Nyaaaa~ meow meow meow~? (Waaaah~ is he your boyfriend~?)"

"N-No! Of course he's not!" Hikari's face turned pink after she heard Nora's mew. Hakuryuu raised an eye brow as he watched Hikari's blush get bigger and bigger.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked quite confused..

"W-Well... You might not believe me but she just said something really embarrassing..." Hikari looked away.

"Y-You understand animals talk?!" Hakuryuu said in disbelief. And Hikari just nodded. "Wow... What did the cat said then?"

Hikari blushed harder, "She asked... If... You were my boyfriend..." Hikari claim still with a big blush on her face. Hakuryuu then flushed deep red and looked away too.

"I-I see..."

"I don't deserve a boyfriend though. I'm happy as I am." Hikari claimed.

"But-"

"Wah! Look at the time!" Hikari jumped. "We should get going Hakuryuu-sama! Bye Nora!"

"Nyaaa!"

**they went back...**

"Where were you?!" Shindou scolded.

"And why are you with her Hakuryuu-kun?!" Aoi hissed in anger, "She's nothing but a big burden to you and all of us!" She added. She and Shindou then continue to scold Hikari and insult her bit by bit. Hikari looked down and her blue bangs covered her pitiful face with eyes full of tears. She held it back and Hakuryuu noticed.

"HEY! MIND IT-"

"STOP!" Hikari's voice filled the room. "You guys... Don't need to remind how useless I am... I know that I'm a burden... So please just stop insulting me!" She screamed as tears stream down her face.

Hakuryuu looked at her in awe, "Hikari I-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS HAKURYUU-SAMA!" She screeched as she runs to her room while crying heavily.

"Hikari..." Hakuryuu stared at the last traces of Hikari's tears. "Kh... WHY ARE ALL OF YOU BEING SO MEAN TO HER?!" Hakuryuu exploded.

"Because she's annoying!"

"She's disturbing!"

"And she's nothing but a burden!"

"NO! SHE IS NOT!" Hakuryuu fought back, "She is sweet, kind, caring... And lonely... You guys wouldn't understand her..." He mumbled boldly.

"Heh! Yea right! You're just defending her since she's your girlfriend!" Tsurugi scoffed at Hakuryuu's theory.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He announced roughly, "And whatever... There's no point in talking to you guys... None of you would understand her..." He turned his back on his team mates as he runs to Hikari's room.

"Hakuryuu..." Whispers filled the room.

** In hikari's room...**

Hikari mentally threw herself onto her bed. Crying her eyes out with a dry voice. "Why... Why... Why am I so useless... Why does no one likes me..." She cried harder while clenching her fits onto her pillow.

Knock knock

"C-Come... I-In..." She sniffed as she wipes her tears away.

Hakuryuu then popped his head inside her room and walk towards her. "Hikari..." He called softly as he sits next to her.

"H-Hakuryuu...sama...?" Hikari looked at Hakuryuu as she leans her head onto his shoulder, "I don't get it... Why... Why does everybody hate me..." Hikari muttered. Hakuryuu just frowned and patted her head.

"Don't say that..."

"But it's true!" Hikari shrieked as she tugs onto Hakuryuu's shirt. "I-I wish someone likes me..." She cried once again.

Hakuryuu just smiled, "But there is... Someone who likes you... Hikari..." He stroked her hair. "I like you."

"R-Really?" Hikari asked with a soft whisper.

"Yes. I do. So please stop crying..." He said warmly as he pulls Hikari into a hug.

"Hakuryuu-sama... T-Thank you... You're my second best friend."

**the next day!...**

It has been days since Hikari last cried. She and Hakuryuu became closer friends or should we say best friends. They are now walking together with bags full of food and ingredients for tonight's dinner. They may look like couples to people but believe it or not they're just close friends.

"Thanks for accompanying shopping Hakuryuu-sama!" Hikari thanked with a big bright smile as the sun rays hit their happy faces.

Hakuryuu couldn't help but smile back, "That's what best friends a for! Don't mentioned it!" He winked. They then continue their talk while walking on the side of the road. But just then, they heard a meow.

"Mew mew!"

Hikari realized who meowed and immediately turn her head to the side and saw Nora walking towards them in the middle of the street. "N-Nora?!"

"Meow!"

"N-No! Don't come here! It's dangerous!" Hikari warned. But...

BAM!

A passing truck suddenly ran Nora over and drove away, while Hikari chocked and screamed at the same time. Hakuryuu stood there with widen eyes as Hikari began sobbing at the splashed blood with Nora's scent on it. Nora was still alive but numerous cars passed by a squashed the poor kitten. The c*** lay dead and the tiny amount of blood splattered everywhere as people watch the spectacular moment in awe.

Hikari dropped onto her knees and tears escaped her eyes again. She's too astonished to say anything. "N-Nora... No..." Was the only thing she could say. The bags of food dropped as more tears spray out of her eyes. "NOOO! NORAA!" She screamed in horror. Hakuryuu quickly went down to see Hikari and hugged her.

"Calm down Hikari. Everything is fine." He tried to calm her down by patting her head.

"NO!" She shook her head, "Nora... She died... SHE DIED! SHE WAS PURE AND INNOCENT! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG AND SHE GOT KILLED!"

"I know."

"I... I should've died in her place... She deserves to live and I don't..." She muttered with empty eyes. Her sapphire eyes turns dark blue and she kept cursing herself under her words.

Hakuryuu couldn't help but feel sad, guilty, and responsible for all this. "Don't say that. Nora died because god called her and wanted to see her. The best thing we could do for Nora is leave her be and pray." He whispered onto Hikari's ear.

"Maybe... You're right..."

"That's the spirit." Hakuryuu smiled, "Now, let's go back."

"...Un."

**they went back...**

Hikari and Hakuryuu finally reached their destination. They went to the entrance hall and can see a very angry Aoi sitting and waiting for them with a crossed face. "Where were you?!" She yelled at them. "Everyone is dying from hunger! It's late and dinner time is near! Don't tell me that you two were having fun yourselves!"

"B-But we didn't..."

"SHUT UP! Gimme the bags!" She demanded angrily at the two couples. They nodded and gave the bags to her. Aoi quickly snatched the bags before they even said a word and she looked away. "Useless, a burden, and can't be on time too... You should be ashamed..." Aoi scoffed.

"Hey! I know we're late but... Couldn't you at least be nice Aoi?" Hakuryuu asked kindly, feeling a pity for Hikari.

"...Nora..." And with that, Hikari ran back to her room.

"Hikari..."

"Hmph! Let her be Hakuryuu-kun! She's not worth thinking about!"

"..."

**HAKURYUU POV**

I'm worried... Hikari must be really sad. Nora is Hikari's first friend so I guess I'll feel really sad too if my first friend ever leaves me. I sighed. I'm worried sick. Hikari is a lovely girl, but why is she treated as if she's some sort of trash? I went to check up on her. I can't stand it if she's suffering like this. I raised my hand and made a little knock.

"Hikari?" I called.

No response. I knocked once again but still... All I hear is just silence...

I didn't want to wait so I pressed the door's button and it swiftly opened. I stepped inside of her room, I can smell her sweet aroma and wet tears. Just after I took a few steps inside; I found her lying on her bed sleeping while hugging onto a picture of her and Nora. Oh how I pity her sorrow.

"Oh god... She is kind, beautiful, and pretty. What did she do to deserve all of this? It's not right." I mumbled as I caressed her cheeks, removing her silky blue hair away from her face.

"Nggghh... Ha...kuryuu-sama...?" She woke up and rubbed her eyes afterwards. It looks like she have been crying a lot.

I smiled, "Hi Hikari." I patted her head, "Did you had a good sleep?"

She nodded, "Un... I did... Um... Hakuryuu-sama, why are you here?"

"Hehe!" I chuckled as I ruffle her blue hair, "I came here to see you! I was worried sick you know?"

"I'm sorry to worry you Hakuryuu-sama." She purred cutely. I couldn't help but blush and so I did.

But then...

Knock knock

"Ah! Come in!" Hikari exclaim. I turned my whole body around and we saw Aoi. Maybe she's here to apologize? Or maybe something else...

"Hakuryuu-kun!" Aoi walked up to me and grabbed my hand, ignoring Hikari's presence. "I was looking everywhere for you! Come on down! Dinner is ready!" She pulled me away from Hikari. I quickly took my hand back and looked back at her.

"I'm coming just in a minute." I told her and Aoi made a slight pout. "I have legs so you don't need to pull me you know!"

"Fine! But hurry up will you?" Aoi scolded.

I rolled my eyes, "Yea yea... Hey Hikari, are you coming?" I smiled warmly at Hikari while offering a hand. And she gladly took it.

"Yes!" She smiled back.

Her hand. It's so soft and warm... I feel so happy...

"I have a question."

"Eh?" Me and Hikari turned our heads around.

"Why do you keep visiting her?" She pointed out, "And why is she crying?"

I looked down a bit, "She's my best friend and I like visiting her! Hanging out with her is cool and I really like it!" I exclaim. "A-And... She was cried a whole lot cause her cat died." I dropped my tone as I remember that horrible incident.

"Oh? So she have only been crying for a stupid dead cat? Pffft! No wonder! Cats are as useless as she is so whoever this cat is doesn't deserve to live!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Hikari..."

* * *

_**miyukie:- this chapter is a bit long. Yay!**_

_**yukimura:- it's a bit sad...**_

_**miyukie:- bye minna!**_

_**hikari:- review please!**_


	6. Punishment!

TOO LATE!

CHAPTER 5

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Hikari screamed in anger, with a very furious tone that echoed through her room. Her eyes are furrowed and made a glare towards the blue-haired girl which made shiver goes down Aoi's spine.

Hakuryuu just stood there watching Hikari, "Hikari..." He mumbled.

Hikari made a quick stomp at Aoi with her death glare and a murderous aura around her. "You..." She called out, "YOU DARE TO INSULT NORA'S DEATH?!" She growled, "YOU INDICENT! HOW DARE YOU!" She again screamed as her hands starts forming a fist. "Y-You're... GOING TO PAY."

Aoi backed away while trembling as fear starts covering her eyes. The weak and unworthy Hikari that she know is in rage? To her surprise, Aoi is totally scared. "Y-You're scary..." She muttered. She then quickly open the sliding door and ran outside, "MINNA! HELP! HIKARI JUST-" and with that her hoarse voice started fading away from Hikari's and Hakuryuu's ear hole.

Silence filled the air. Hakuryuu couldn't see Hikari's face. "Hikari... Are you... Okay...?" He asked as he grabs her shoulder.

"I am but..." She answered as she turns her head to Hakuryuu, revealing her trembling and teary eyes. "E-Everyone is going to hate me more..."

Not minutes after Hikari's sentence, everyone came to her room with a wheezing Aoi. Everyone looked at the tearing Hikari and some of them made a sympathy look towards her. Shindou didn't buy it though. He stepped up with crossed arms and a crossed face.

"Hikari!" He called out which made Hikari made a little squeak. "How dare you scream at our manager?! Don't you know your place?!" He scolded.

Hikari looked down, "I-I'm sorry..." She muttered.

"You need a punishment! One like you needs to learn a lesson." Shindou said in annoyance while looking at Hikari's pathetic face.

"P-Punishment...?"

"Yes. If you want to be a good manager then listen to me. No dinner for you tonight!" Shindou exclaimed as the whole room echoed his voice.

"W-What?"

" It's obvious that she's trying to rip our team apart!" Shindou grumbled. "Anyway, let's go back and eat dinner. That means you too Hakuryuu." He turned his back around.

"No." Hakuryuu refused, "I'm staying." He announced without thinking twice.

"Special advice; don't stay here and waste your time!" Shindou suggested while facing Hikari's door. "You'll regret it. Listen to me, Hakuryuu." He warned.

"As I said, I am staying!" He again reviewed almost exclaiming. Shindou made a little flinch as he heard Hakuryuu's sentence.

Shindou then frowned. How come that Hakuryuu wants to stay with someone like her? Or so he thought. He knows that Hakuryuu never listens when they're practicing but now... Shindou just doesn't give a crap. "Fine then. Let's go minna." He commanded as the door swiftly opens and walks out afterwards followed the whole team-excluding Hakuryuu and Hikari.

Hikari's POV

Hakuryuu... Why... Why are you risking yourself staying here? He must be very hungry. And yet, he chose to stay with me. I can't help but feeling guilty. I wish I never yelled at Aoi. I regret it so bad that I putted Hakuryuu into this. I can't let him starve for me. It's just isn't right.

"Hakuryuu-sama, please go and eat dinner." I begged, "I'm alright."

"No! It's okay!" He insisted, "I want to stay here and accompany you. If you don't eat dinner then so will I!" He said as he sit on my bed with quite a stubborn look. And it's... Quite cute. Eh? C-Cute?! Why did I think that?! I shook my head and sighed. Man, I'm hungry. I want to eat, but Hakuryuu is here.

"Hakuryuu-sama, You don't need to worry about me; you can really go and eat. I'll be alright staying here! Look! I'm not hungry!" I exclaim as I dance around, showing him that I have energy. But then, a loud roar from my tummy interrupted me from doing so. My face then started heating up bright red as I try to stop my stomach from rumbling. Oh god... Why here... Why now?! This is so embarrassing!

It was silence as my stomach stopped it's loud calling. I hugged my tummy to prevent it from rumbling but it just kept screaming for food. I then heard a chuckle, and that chuckle belongs to Hakuryuu. This is so embarrassing!

Hakuryuu grinned at me, quite amused from my short belly opera. "Hehehe, So you were hungry afterall!" He laughed a little bit more, turning my face into a ripe strawberry.

Hakuryuu patted my head, "Wait here 'kay? I'm going to get something for you to eat." He stood up while grinning widely at me. Of course I stopped him with a tug on his jersey.

"Hakuryuu-sama, it's okay! Don't trouble yourself! I'm not that hungry!" I plead as well insisted at his actions. And somehow he chuckled more.

"After what I've heard, I don't think your stomach will agree Hikari." He snickered as he poke my forehead, I pouted and I received more chuckles from him. "It's okay. It's not trouble at all." he said as he turns his back and walk out of my room.

I don't know why but... It felt so warm. The way he treats me. The way he smiled at me. I felt my blood coming up to my head, hazing me with a giant blush. Just by thinking about him makes me flutter... So much... I quickly snapped at my thoughts as the door opens again; revealing Hakuryuu with dozens of chips, chocolates, and all sorts of snacks! I gasped and my mouth started to water at the sight of so many food being presented in front of me.

"Here!" He put down the snacks, "You can have it all!" He smiled brightly, almost blinding my eyes.

I blushes again as I see him smile big at me. "C-Can I really eat all of this?" I asked just to make sure.

"Of course!" He chirped, "Go on! Eat! Don't let yourself starve!"

After hearing his simple sentence, I popped every bags and boxes wide open. "Arigatou!" I said before I insert every snacks into my stretched mouth. Possibly filling my cheeks with various foods. My jabbed everything inside my hungry mouth and devoured them into my long throat. It felt so nice to get my stomach filled with dozens of flavored snacks~ sekii~

And that's when I flinched to see that Hakuryuu is watching me eat the whole time. How embarrassing! I must've look so weird! "Wow... Who knew that you were this hungry..." He sweatdropped as he continue to watch.

I coughed and started to slowly eat them afterwards... With manners. "T-These are delicious." I smiled as I munched a bit more slower. Emptying my cheeks from food.

He giggled, "I see~" he chimmed amusingly with another chuckle. And as I kept eating he kept on watching me. It might be awkward but hey! I'm hungry! And my appetite is like so big that I can eat this whole snacks all by myself! But then he called me. "Hey Hikari."

"Yea?" I answered as I turn my head 90 degrees to see Hakuryuu.

"There's... A little something there on your mouth." He pointed out. Hearing those words, I quickly checked my whole face to see if there's any piece of food stuck on my face. Strangely, there's nothing.

"Nope! There is nothing on either my mouth or face!" I exclaim as well smiling. Oddly, he crept closer to me. Leaning forward to me. I blinked and tilted my head innocently, "Hakuryuu-sama? Why are you coming closer near me?" I asked blankly. He didn't answer. Instead he pushed me roughly onto a wall which shocked the living heck out of me, my wrist tangled in his giant palms and our noses that are only inches apart. He then made a face that says 'I-can't-take-it-anymore'. I blushed madly at out position. I can feel his hot breath stabbing my cheeks too. It was too much for me! I feel like I want to faint!

I tried to call out to him, "Hakuryu-" I was cut. I was cut by a big slam on the lips with his lips. My face started heating up more and more hotter as it hazed through my whole body. His grip grew tighter on my wrists and he deepens it by leaning forward onto my face. Hakuryuu... is... kissing me. I grew weak as our mouths kept sticking onto each other. Oh my god... Hakuryuu...

Finally, he broke the kiss as I gasped for air with a red face. And somehow, Hakuryuu is also blushing but not as red as me. He releases his tight grip from me and my arms flopped down. He smiled at me which made me blush harder and harder. My heart kept racing and my mine is just... Wow...

"W-What just... Happen...?" I asked as astonished filled my eye balls. I touched my lips. That... Was... A kiss right?

"Aww~ Don't play dumb~ You know what happened right?" He winked at me.

And that's when I was positive that he gave me a kiss. "Wait... You kissed me!" I exclaim with a bigger blush. Oh man! My face is heating up again! It wasn't a dream! It wasn't! It wasn't! Hakuryuu... Kissed me... Literally...

He cleared his throat as he turn his back on me, "Anyway, it's late... I should be going to my room now. See you tomorrow Hikari." He said his farewell and walked out of the door afterwards.

"O-Okay..." I stuttered while blushing madly. I can't believe it... He kissed me and he acts as if nothing happened. Oh that Hakuryuu! Now he's making me go flutter flutter again! My heart... It's pounding so hard. It almost feels as if my heart is going to stop. Oh Hakuryuu! /

Normal POV.

Meanwhile outside of Hikari's room, you can see an embarrassed Hakuryuu leaning onto a wall with a quite flushed face. He's red from his cheeks to his ear. Just by remembering on what happen earlier almost killed him."_ I can't believe that I did that to her... "_ He grumbled inside of his head. _I didn't mean to ruin our relationship... I hope she doesn't think that I'm weird_. "He thought as he flushed deep red.

But then he escaped his fantasies of Hikari when he heard foot steps and cackles passing him. It's Aoi and her old manager friends. Of course, Hakuryuu doesn't know who these other two managers are. They past through him and their directions point forward, hinting Hakuryuu that they might be paying Hikari a visit.

"This is bad..." He mumbled under his breath.

Hikari's POV.

It was like a dream... A dream to know that Hakuryuu literally kissed me. I thought back in the past and remembered how soft Hakuryuu's lips are. They're pretty rough but it was warm and made a sensation grew inside my body. I somehow... Want to feel his kiss again... I remembered how blank I was when he kissed me. I regretted that. I want to kiss him back! I want to wrap my arms around his neck! I want him to kiss me as hard as he can! I want to feel that same sensation that made me fly to cloud nine. Oh man, I'm sounding like a pervert ain't I? Sighing I tossed myself back to my bed. But then something interrupted my thoughts...

Knock knock...

"_Ah!" I jumped a little, "Come in!_" I announced and that's when the door revealed Aoi and... Two girls behind her. I don't know them but I think I've seen them before. I stood up from my bed. "Do you need something Aoi-sama?"

"_Shut up peasant... I'm in charge so just listen to me okay?"_ She scowled as I whimper in response. In this time of the night, with two girls. I'm scared... I hope there's going to be no violence in this. "Anyway, I'd like you to get out and that's an order."

"W-What...?" I said in disbelief.

"Yea yea keep your chit-chat later... NOW OUT!" She demanded oh-so-harshly. It scared me to be kicked out by someone like her.

"But but t-this is my room...!" I cried out with my hoarse voice, "You can't possibly kick me out! T-This room is all mine! Even Kuroiwa-kantoku said so!" I complained while trying to keep my courage up-high.

"It was; but now my friends are staying here!" She growled highly, "And you are going OUT!" She announced as I back away slightly. Aoi... Is scary... I can't believe it... Someone as mean as her exists.

I gave out a deep gasp of fright and whimpered once again, "W-Where do I sleep then?" I teared up.

Aoi's eyes filled with annoyance, she furrowed her eyes at me. "Annoying brat, you ask too many questions..." She snarled as she pulls me to the. door way, "NOW OUT!"

"B-but-"

"OUT!"

I finally surrender and gave up to resist. "O-Okay..." I stuttered sadly as I went out. I can feel Aoi snickering behind my back and a few cackles tailing me. Oh how much I hate this feeling... I don't know if I'm mad... Or sad... Hurt... Or maybe upset...

Why does this only happen to me... And why does it ALWAYS happen to me... What have I ever done wrong?

I sat next to my room's-no... The new rooms of the two new managers. I feel replaced and unworthy somehow. I hate it. I stared onto the plain turquoise-painted wall blankly, that wall looks flat and cold. Like Aoi's heart... I chuckled at the thought. I then slowly started to feel sleepy. The plain walls around me in turquoise is somehow telling me to sleep. And unconsciously, I fell asleep onto the cold hard floor. Alone... Outside...

* * *

_**miyukie:- sorry for the late update...**_

_**hikari:- *chasing hakuryuu* YOU COME BACK HERE!**_

**_hakuryuu:- what did I do!? *running*_**

**_hikari:- DONT ACT DUMB! YOU KISSED ME!_**

**_miyukie:- *sweatdrop* buy guys! Review please!_**


End file.
